There exists various ways to provide user with information, e.g. news or other headlines, in a graphical user interface on a display. Relating to news, one common way is to provide on a list of headlines or short summaries of the news where each headline may be accompanied with a small image relating to the headline. When a user selects the headline or the image e.g. with a mouse click, the user is shown a complete and longer version of the story.
Another common way to provide information feeds is, for example, RDF Site Summary (RSS) a feed. A user subscribes to a feed by entering into a RSS reader the feed's Uniform Resource Identificator (URI) or by clicking a feed icon in a web browser that initiates the subscription process. The RSS reader checks the user's subscribed feeds regularly for new work, downloads any updates that it finds, and provides a user interface to monitor and read the feeds. RSS allows users to avoid manually inspecting all of the websites they are interested in, and instead subscribe to websites such that all new content is pushed onto their browsers when it becomes available.
A common feature with the above prior art solutions is that information is provided as a list in the form of a feed or web page that is scrollable. The amount of information content relating to each item in the list may vary.
Based on the above, there is a need for a solution that would provide a new and intuitive way to present information content items in a graphical user interface.